As researchers progress from molecular- and cellular-based studies to in vivo systems, innovative technologies are needed to allow multiple tracking of probes and multiple measurements of functional parameters in in-vivo models for the emerging fields of proteomics and systems-biology. Traditional radioactive and optical-based technology will not be able to effectively meet the new demands of these emerging fields. Therefore, this proposal seeks support to develop an automated accelerator-based neutron device to quantify stable isotope (non-radioactive) labeled probes. This device will integrate recent innovations in accelerator technology, computer and software technology, as well as robotic controlled systems. This project will begin to pioneer the field of multi-element, neutron activation analysis of stable isotope-labeled probes contained in a biological matrix. This innovative technology will be able to provide the research and clinical communities with capabilities not currently achievable though other technologies. The successful completion of this project will serve as a catalyst for the formation and expansion of a new diagnostic industry. This industry will service both the research market by providing improved and novel read-out systems for in vivo models, and the human diagnostic market by providing clinicians the ability to measure and monitor organ functional parameters safely, easily and cost-effectively. Additional markets include the novel use of stable isotope labeled targets and probes for a wide range of industrial, manufacturing and environmental applications.